The present invention concerns the solid reaction products of one or more 1,2-epoxy-containing materials with one or more phenolic hydroxyl-containing materials wherein at least one of such epoxy-containing materials or such phenolic hydroxyl-containing materials is, in the instance of the phenolic hydroxyl-containing material, or has been prepared from, in the case of the epoxy-containing material, the reaction product of a phenolic hydroxyl-containing material having at least one alkylatable ortho or para hydrogen and an unsaturated hydrocarbon containing from 4 to 6 carbon atoms, dimers and oligomers thereof and mixtures thereof.
Solid reaction products of epoxy-containing compounds of phenolic hydroxyl-containing compounds have found utility in such applications as castings, moldings, coatings, laminates, and the like.
The products of the present invention provide for such uses at a reduced cost without great sacrifices in physical or chemical properties and in some instances provide for an improvement in higher temperature applications as evidenced by an increase in the glass transition temperature (Tg).